psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Kate Diogo
Kate, or Psycho Girlfriend, was Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.'s former girlfriend. She was a minor antagonist early on in The Psycho Series. Her most prominent role was in the final video she appeared in, Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad. Biography The Psycho Series In ''Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving'', ''her first appearance, Kate attends the Ridgway Thanksgiving party and helps clean up amounts of food, after Jesse's tantrum of flipping tables and whatnot. Kate makes her first significant appearance (unlike her very first appearance, which was minor) in ''Psycho Dad Raids Stream, ''defending Jesse from Jeff Jr. after his streaming TV was smashed by his father. Finally, in ''Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad, ''Kate takes on the "Psycho" mantle when she finds Jeffrey Jr. using his iPad (revealed to be a tablet; behind the scenes1) instead of spending time with her, the two begin to argue before Jesse arrives to the scene mid-fight. Kate brings up information about their relationship such as when their last date was and also tells Jeff Jr. to "stop being a fucking hypocrite" for making fun of Jesse constantly for always playing games. Eventually, when Jeffery Jr. tells Kate that she is being "fucking crazy", she manages to get hold of his iPad and begins smashing it against the wall. Jesse then leaves the scene in shocks and the argument continues off-screen, resulting in the two breaking up.2 Jeffrey Jr. as revenge against Jesse for filming the argument and iPad destruction, locked him outside in the cold, making him strip down to his underwear and run outside in humiliation.3 Psycho Appearance Things She Has Damage Trivia * According to Jesse, after the events of ''Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad, Kate moved out of the house. ** Later, Jeffrey Jr. states that "they have been broken up for a while." * Despite making only one major appearance, Kate is the third most profane person in the series taking Jeffrey Sr.'s place after her major breakthrough in Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad, saying words like fuck, shit, and bullshit in almost every sentence. * Kate is the fourth most anger issued person in the series due to the relationship between her and Jeffrey. * Kate could be seen snickering at Jesse's bawling at Thanksgiving, despite standing up for him in Psycho Dad Raids Stream. * Kate could be seen as an exact mirror to Jesse's girlfriend. ** Kate is more antagonistic and hostile, while Jesse's girlfriend is calmer and kind. ** Both are girlfriends to the sons of Theresa Abraham-Ridgway and Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., with the irony being that Kate was the girlfriend to the more antagonistic brother, while Jesse's girlfriend is to the titular main protagonist of the McJuggerNuggets channel. * Kate is one of the only characters in the Psycho Series to have a name that differs from the actress. * On January 6, 2016, Siobhan Sullivan, who portrayed Kate, revealed on her Facebook and Twitter accounts that Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad was staged, and adding on that Jesse's parents were the "best parents in the world" and that she was forced to take a "trillion" shots and didn't even get paid for her work. However, no evidence was provided to prove her claims and as of Mid-February 2016, she had stopped answering questions regarding the Psycho Series, but did claim that the other videos in the series are not fake. She explained that she was not at liberty to say anything about the Psycho Series. Later on, it was confirmed that she was correct when Psycho Kid Flees Country was uploaded, which revealed the series as being staged. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Psycho Series Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters from Other Worlds